Never Cease To Amaze Me
by DjMinki
Summary: The beauty in wich the flower continually bloomed was never less then amazing. Various drabbles vingenettes and oneshots for the couple Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu.Rated T, will be changed to M for later chapters.
1. There's so many things I Want to Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or anything in association with it.

* * *

_There's so much I want to say to you._

Lucky could not have explained her situation. Touched by the very heavens themselves was even an understatement. Though very skilled, the young girl could never have been considered an equal match for the force they had encountered, defiantly not alone.

She twitched slightly under the steady gaze of her husband as she lifted a bruised hand bounded to her wrapped arm to a visible view. Xiao giggled gingerly, trying to make the moment lighter.

"I'm okay, see. Just a few bumps, it's no big deal." Xiao gave a reassuring smile trying to convince Zhou Yu of the obviously false logic. Her attempt was quickly found to be futile. The frustration he wore upon his face did not falter one bit. Xiao bit down on her lip, hoping maybe to come up with something better, more _persuasive_. Though after a moment of more silence, the inevitable conclusion came that nothing was going to change his annoyance towards her about the incident. Who was she trying to kid? Xiao was no strategist. She happened to be unfairly matched--and knew it very well.

Audibly she sighed. Her smile soon turned slowly into one of quaint and uneasiness. Xiao reasoned, "Okay, you were right and I'm sorry." A slight shrug hung at the end of her quick apology as she squinted between eyebrows laced in anxiousness. Zhou's arms remained tightly crossed over his chest, raising a brow in response as he stood heatedly above her silk covered bed. Her expression became impatient, just waiting for the oncoming lecture. And as if on cue he began.

"Xiao, how can I believe you truly mean that apology? It could be idle talk, just like your promise to stay _within_ these castle walls while I was gone."

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Deciding she had already made a big enough fool of herself, Xiao closed her mouth and scrunched up, readying herself for the rest.

"What if something far worse than this," he accusingly pointed at her bandaged body, "would've happened?" "You're incredibly lucky that Lu Xun was there with reinforcements at that exact moment."

"I know." She replied solemnly as her finger danced across the silk sheets upon her legs.

"If you know then why would you have broken your promise and deliberately disobeyed my request?"

She shrugged dejectedly, a pout evident upon her lips. He sighed. In this way Xiao truly did remind him how much of a child she still was. The pouting faces she made were enough to break even the strongest willed man's heart.

"I just wanted to show you that I could do it _without_ help, that I'm not a child." Her frown deepened as she spoke and his will _completely __broke_.

"Xiao…" Zhou Yu breathed heavily, placing himself beside her on the spacious bed. Rubbing his forehead, he continued, "I don't know what to do with you," he teased lightly.

Xiao Qiao remained quiet, gaze steadily fixed to the back of her husband.

"There are so many things I want to say to you it's just…"

"Don't." She interrupted.

Surprised Zhou quickly turned his head, eyes meeting with that of the pleading young girl's.

"What?" He questioned.

"Don't say anything then. I like it much better when you aren't upset with me and when you speak I can hear it all through your voice." "I don't really like it either." She finished sincerely. He knew what she was getting at. She was asking him to stop lecturing her. She already knew what she had done wrong. And as her enticing brown eyes never left his, it was hard to turn the request down.

He swore she could persuade better than any of the other officers of Wu. Though Zhou was still ill at ease with her more recent choices he could never stay upset with her for long.

"Alright Xiao," With that and a humble sigh he nodded, accepting the plea for ceasing his rant.

He scooted closer to her by the invite of her hand. He brought her beaten body a bit closer to his own, and settled into the bed. Enjoying the warmth between them she cuddled up to his chest and comfortably, finding a spot in which to rest her head. Xiao closed her eyes, quickly dozing off quickly within Zhou's grasp.

Zhou Yu smiled pleased with the current situation as he listened to the quiet lulls of his wife's steadying breathes. If this was what she wanted at the moment, then he had no problem with saving the lecture for another time.

* * *

First time ever writing Dynasty Warriors. I gave it a whack, and I'm not sure.

XD


	2. The Space Between Dreams and Reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dynasty warriors..blah blah blah.

* * *

_

_The space between Dreams and Reality_

She knew what the difference was of course. She wasn't a fool. Though for some reason when she was around him she could never tell. As obvious as it was and as stupid as it sounded the contrast between consciousness and sub consciousness always seemed to be alluded by the mere sight of him or the feeling of his touch along her arm or even the hum of his speech. Even the ways he moved were incredible. And the way his eyes met hers was so completely entrancing. No matter what Zhou Yu did, Xiao Qiao always had troubles distinguishing if she had been lost in the beauty of his presence and began to drift, or if everything that was happening was truly real.

So now, as he shouted commands across the field, loud enough for even the rear troops to discern, she contemplated what it was she should do exactly. If it were real, Xiao knew she ought to make her way down to the courtyard and demand he take her as reinforcements. Though for some reason unbeknownst to her, she couldn't find the willpower or enough trust to believe that all this was really occurring. It had all happened so fast, quicker then Xiao Qiao had ever dreamt of being possible. Not but the day prior they had successfully taken the entire region to the west of their main capital. But now, as their officer numbers dwindled and the troop casualties increased, they had been forced to fight back against the oncoming invasion from the northwest that was believed by the oracles to be impossible to repress.

An unsteady breath was drawn into her lungs as the roar of the rallied forces echoed through the night. This had all become exceedingly real. The stiffness of her body slowly diminished and by will of their own, Xiao Qiao's feet began moving swiftly across the marbled floor, straight through the doors and down the hallways. The howling men in front of the fortress could still be heard. The sounds echoed mockingly in her ears, persuading her to move quicker. Xiao flew down a flight of stairs coming to the entrance halls of the building.

Her gaze quickly met with the gigantic castle doors that were open to the ranks of men all dressed in armor, ready to fight. Their loud calls had ceased and the sound of clinking metal was heard, as weapons were checked one last time for any defects along with the armor that adorned each body. Her breathing hitched and quickly began to become labored when her small frame reached the exit of the castle to the courtyard.

Xiao's scanned the premises, searching for the red wardrobe and accompanying sword that had become so familiar to her eyes. The objective was found, but not how Xiao had thought it to be found. Zhou Yu had been walking toward her, face serious and passive. She watched as he came closer, arms tucked nervously at her sides, hands in small fists.

"Xiao Qiao…" His voice reached her before Zhou Yu had actually approached.

Now directly in front of her she looked up into his own obsidian gaze.

"Take me with you!"She demanded.

"Xiao, I can't take you with me. I need you here."

"You can't do this alone and you know it!" Xiao protested.

"I'm not alone. Besides you must be here to settle any unrest that might arise while we are away."Zhou Yu replied.

"But it's dangerous. There isn't enough of you to repel them all." She spoke dejectedly, hoping that her pleading words might change his mind.

"There is nothing that you would be able to do there. Xiao, you must stay where you are needed."She felt so small, so insignificant. Knowing that he believed that there was absolutely no way she would be of help. Her auburn eyes moistened lightly. Her head now hung low, almost as low as her pride.

"Zhou Yu…"

Before finishing the solemn sentence that unforgettably dream like touch was felt upon her shoulder. Xiao's head snapped up and she found herself staring into an emotion of softness upon her husband's face. One that she could not explain, but the effects were beginning to settle in as her knees started to buckle, ever so slightly.

Xiao's arms began moving on their own accord, trying to embrace the man she wanted so dearly to hold on to, to keep from leaving-- but were met with an equal. Zhou Yu reached around her, bringing her close to him. She stood there wide eyed with light hints of tears collecting at her long eyelashes. Her arms responded quickly, returning the embrace. She breathed in his scent, not wanting to have to let it go. A faint whisper was evident in her ear as his jaw moved against her own.

"I _will _be back."

Xiao hiccupped a breath as it stuck in her throat, willing not to exit. A state of bliss erupted. She wished to stay like this forever. Knowing far too well that this was soon to end, Xiao Qiao wrapped her arms tighter around his body and buried her head into his chest.

Zhou Yu's arms released her slowly, knowing he was needed to begin heading out. He held her at arm's length keeping their gazes locked, before turning away.

Xiao's hands dropped to her side as he let go. She watched as he marched through the lines of organized soldiers, wishing the moment could have lasted longer—even if only just one more second. The advance began soon after. And as Xiao Qiao watched the army grow smaller until it was not but a connected silhouette of thousands of men, she realized the space between dreams and reality. Holding on to her husband for just that one moment longer was now just a dream and foolish of her to wish it. She understood that when they had married, that as a couple, they would not have as much time together as she would have liked. But that was the reality of marrying a brilliant strategist. Now though, Xiao truly understood the difference between dreams and reality, and of course, the space between.

* * *

Requested by a friend of mine so I thought I might as well post it. She came up with the theme.

I like this one better then the first so I'll keep working on it. Reviews are appreciated. D


End file.
